


some comfort time

by sadcrabby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Nijimura is boyfriend material, Very slight mention of previous mental breakdowns, on a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcrabby/pseuds/sadcrabby
Summary: Akashi is in need for some comforting after a long day and Nijimura is the perfect job for that.





	some comfort time

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T come at me saying Akashi is being OOC because listen, if you do not fancy my characterisation of him, then make your own content that satisfies your own interpretations thank you. Or easy enough, don't read it at all! :D Same goes for Nijimura! 
> 
> (WARNING: Have not edited this since a few months back. It might be all over the place I don't know. I haven't gone over it as much as I would've liked but I wanna throw in a fic in the njak tag, just to show I'm not truly ded. I don't know what kind of mess there is lying in there but at most it's fairly decent.)
> 
> Also I hate making titles, what the heck. 
> 
> I think I will edit this mess later.

With all the times he’s spent with him over numerous trial and error, he instinctively knows when Akashi is upset, shrouding himself in that icy visage when he wants to be alone. 

Nijimura has naturally grown to become observant since getting together. It is not unknown to him that Akashi rarely ever verbalises his concerns, maybe because he detests the idea of casting his own burdens onto another (And Nijimura has been trying to teach him that it’s fine to do so and it’s harmful to bottle things up). 

As much as it is difficult to get him to talk about his distress, there are also the non-verbal cues that tells him Akashi is emotionally distraught. The moment he enters the room, his eyes automatically pick up on his rigid shoulders underneath the layers of the vest and dishevelled dress shirt; a tell-tale sign that something has happened at work, or with his father; it could be both with the way he’s acting. He shuts the door sternly, shrugging off the vest afterwards before curtly flinging it onto the couch, not bothering to dutifully fold it like he always does. He’s definitely aggravated, a rare show of agitation that is hard to induce out of Akashi. 

Nijimura is already up on his feet when Akashi is walking to their shared bedroom and by the time he’s calling his name, the door is clicked shut, the atmosphere clipped and uneasy. To anyone else, they’d most likely back off, hope for the cold temper to simmer down before resuming everything else. It’d be a convenient route for Nijimura and the easy way out of dealing with a difficult situation that is distressing for both of them. 

But Nijimura isn’t like that. And of course, he hates it when Akashi is suffering by himself. It’d be a dick move to leave him alone like that, considering he’s his partner and all. What kind of person would he be if he were to leave his boyfriend in such a state? Yes, Akashi is a complex package to deal with and Nijimura still loves him for it. There are times when he’s closed off, lashing out when he approaches and it’s hard not to get frustrated too. Nonetheless, it’s no excuse to walk away from his responsibility.

He’s patient when he comes to these things, patience nurtured from dedication and understanding, when Akashi’s emotions are a delicate thing and he has to watch where he’s stepping, careful to not overstep his boundaries. Nijimura counts three minutes and takes it as his cue to walk over to the door. 

The best way to thaw the ice is to knock gently. 

As expected, Akashi doesn’t respond to his unspoken request. Maybe he should get a peace offering from the kitchen, it would help coax him out of hiding like he always does when he’s feeling vulnerable and sensitive to the emotions he bottles up within himself. 

After taking a quick route to the kitchen and returning back with a hot bowl of miso soup, he knocks again. 

“Sei, I have your dinner. It’s miso soup.” 

“Leave it on the table.” 

“You’re not going to come out and eat it? It’s your favourite though.” 

“Just… give me a moment. I need some time.” 

Nijimura hesitates slightly, before complying with his request. It’d be stupid to try and force his way in; that’d just spook him off and any chances to help him would be lost in his own haste to quickly end things, and not that he was planning to anyway. He sets the bowl of miso soup down onto the table before laying back lengthwise across the couch, flipping out his phone to idly scan through his messages as he patiently waits for the redhead to emerge.

He knows that, when Akashi is upset, he’s often timid and sensitive, ghosting over the breaking point but not quite tipping over the edge. Nijimura always makes it his job to soothe him down before one of his breakdowns happens. He’s not perfect when dealing with these situations, but it’s a learning process, being in a relationship with Akashi, that is. Nijimura is more than willing to learn, to help ease him out of the stress, give Akashi an opportunity to breathe from the overbearing pressures, for a while even. 

He hears a few muffled rustles in the room before the door is gingerly opened; the slight creak an indication that he heard it opening at all in the first place. 

He looks worn out around the edges, strands of crimson hair loose over his sunken eyes. His dress shirt is wrinkled and a mess, the collar slightly off centred and undone. His shoulders when he walks over are stiff, and rigid with something like tension; there’s no pride and there’s something lacking in confidence. His chest aches with the urge to wrap his arms around him, but he’d wait for Akashi’s cue first. 

“...Nijimura-san.” 

When Akashi speaks, Nijimura is taken aback by how monotone, how the usual characteristic edge in his voice has loosened into something flat and dull. He inches closer to him, but not too hastily to scare him away. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Nijimura tries to make eye contact, but it’s difficult when Akashi isn’t willing, avoiding his gaze. He takes a gentle hold on Akashi’s hands just to give him some sense of support without being too direct. There’s tension in his fingers at first, but it eases steadily when Nijimura guides him down on top of him. He gently wraps him up in his arms, adjusting his hold on him a little to avoid making him feel claustrophobic in his embrace.

He can feel resistance now, hands pushing against his chest in a bid to _run away_. And that’s the problem with Akashi, always trying to escape from his emotions during the times he’s vulnerable and uncertain, gradually storing it inside of him until it’s a black mess of negativity. For Nijimura, it’s taking a good time of patience to try and pry that unhealthy mindset from him, to reassure that having insecurities is normal and meant to be shared in order to find the refuge he seeks. It wouldn’t be easy, considering Akashi’s stubborn nature, and he understands that it’s a rough trip of falling sometimes and then picking oneself up in order to figure things out. 

The rare times Akashi had indulged him with stories of his childhood, about the cold chill of his mother’s coffin, the voice in his head that followed, the numbness of losing something he cannot remember the meaning to and hours of guilt and dread spent in his room in the fear of losing something more, Nijimura is not oblivious to the prospect of having many boundaries he has to overcome in order to get his intentions across even if Akashi is unaware of the boundaries himself, boundaries he’s unknowingly forged through years of suppression. 

For now, though, this is one of many steps.

Tenderly smoothing down his hair with one hand, Nijimura starts to feel the resistance ebb away from Akashi; with this, it doesn’t take long to ease Akashi into him comfortably without the awkward tension in his body pressing against his arms. There’s still the weight of heavy burdens on his shoulders so Nijimura does his best to smooth out the rough edges, rubbing reassuring circles into the line of his back. Akashi’s warm breath on his chest stutters, uncertain. When he looks up, he seems confused, lost. 

Nijimura takes the back of Akashi’s head, presses him forward to press his lips on his forehead, “It’s alright, Sei. Just relax for me, okay?” 

Nijimura earns a nod in response, a tight shudder underneath Akashi’s shoulder blades before a stressed sigh is released. Tucking his boyfriend’s head under his chin, he continues to run his hands across his back in an attempt to ease the built-up tension in his body, holding a little tighter when the trembling of the body laid on top of him starts to increase. There, he lets Akashi hide away into the warmth of his chest, tight fists clutching onto the fabric of his t-shirt as he hugs him tighter to shield him away from the oppressive world Akashi knows. He continues to whisper comfort into his ear, wiping away the hot tears with his thumbs when they did eventually fall from glassy eyes. 

It takes only a few minutes to get Akashi to calm down, which is an improvement compared to his previous episodes. The tension in his shoulders and the unfocused haze lingering has now since been replaced with a clarity that Nijimura is grateful for. With the episode over, Nijimura can now focus on keeping Akashi accompanied, giving him the additional love if he needs it. Shifting a little, he gives the crown of his hair a kiss. The lithe body on him shifts in response, lips returning his chaste gesture. 

“Feeling better?” Nijimura asks, brushing Akashi’s hair back a little. With a small smile, Akashi bats his hand away but leans forward to kiss him on the lips. 

“Yes, thank you.” Small arms enclose around his broad chest, Akashi’s head ducking underneath his chin, “You’re too good to me.”

Nijimura gathers him up further into his chest, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also also also, it's been months since I have posted (And written anything seriously), I'm sorry to those few readers. Tell me in the comments if you still want me to make some fics, it will definitely solidify my resolve into writing more if I have people saying they want to see my stuff (as much as how bad it is). Also I'm looking for a beta, hit me up if you wanna fill in that role. 
> 
> //whispers to you all;; feed me comments, I thrive for them


End file.
